Secret Lives are Fragile
by QueenOfTheSupernaturals
Summary: Phoenix has always had one foot in the hunting world, and one in the regular world. When she calls the Winchester's for help on a hunt, she realizes that she isn't sure if she can keep her two worlds apart. Can she keep her lives secret from one another, or will her fragile world finally come crashing down.(My first story, please read!)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This first chapter doesn't involve Sam and Dean yet, but Phoenix will see them soon! Also, any feedback would be much appreciated!_

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

I woke up quite annoyed this morning. With the sun lightly dancing across my eyelids I attempted to burrow deeper into the blanket covering me. Since it's Summer time I just pulled back all the blankets actually put on the bed and just sleep under the equivalent of a throw blanket. Which is quite comfortable, because of the greater amount of freedom for your legs.

As I lay struggling to open my eyes, after staying up late the previous night writing, I can hear my flatmate blasting his music. I don't mind his music, unless I'm trying to sleep. Then it gets annoying. The same generally goes for my flatmate.

His name is Ashton Colt and right now he is being a total nuisance on purpose. He knows I have to be alert for surveillance later and that I want to sleep as much as I possible can before I have to go. emI'm going to have to hide his speaker or take his phone one of these days just to get him to stop.

We're really close friends. I've known Ash since sophomore year of high school, but we didn't really become friends until the middle of the year. We had Spanish class together junior year and he would fall asleep in class sometimes. This occurred again senior year in our Economics class. This time it was funnier because he (our teacher) would slam a textbook on Ash's desk or throw a dodgeball he kept in his classroom at Ash. Most of the time though, I would kick him if he started nodding off.

We ended up applying to all the same schools in hopes of getting to go to the same college, and we did. Freshmen year of college we didn't have any classes together, but we still ate lunch together. I had kinda been into him sophomore and junior year of high school and he ended up finding out and forcing me to tell him the truth sophomore year. Thing was, he didn't feel the same way. All through high school he acted like I was his relationship counsellor and never brought it up again. Which stung for a while. College went pretty much the same way high school did. And here we are two years after I finished college sharing an apartment.

After about five minutes of me readjusting and attempting to get comfortable again I realize, I can't. I'd been up late last night working on a book I'm writing. It's around seven in the morning now which means I only got a grand total of about three or four hours of sleep. It's a good thing I learned how to run on two to four hours of sleep at an early age./span/p

As I finally stood up admitting defeat, I decided to go and return the favor to Ashton. Which would be easy since it was my turn to make breakfast. Today I decided I was going to make pancakes. I'm actually quite good at making them, even Ash has no complaints about them.

Though Ash wouldn't be getting any pancakes today. After I made myself some pancakes I cleaned everything up and made him eggs. Plain, simple, boring eggs. I didn't add salt or pepper to them and didn't even attempt to keep them warm.

The only reason I knew my plan would work is bc he had attempted to do the same to me. The only problem was that bc of the layout of the flat the door to my room looks directly at the kitchen table. His room was on the opposite side of the flat and you couldn't see the kitchen table because it was blocked from view by the kitchen island which held the sink and the breakfast

Ash finally opens the door and walks out of his room. All he's wearing is a pair of basketball shorts. emUgh. Why did I ever think this was a good idea? He's so hot it's not even fair. No one will ever be into me if they see me with him. Fuck him for being hot AND emintimidating.

I force myself to pry my eyes away from his six pack before he can notice me staring and look at his face. His brown hair is disheveled from sleep and he has his glasses covered his green eyes since he hasn't had time to put his contacts in yet. He doesn't even look towards me or the kitchen as he walks over to his bathroom to brush his hair and teeth and put his contacts in.

As Ash walks towards the kitchen from his bathroom he can see I'm eating pancakes. Though as soon as he sees his plate his face falls into this puppy dog frown that he's perfected over the years. As he slumps into his chair pretending to be sad he whines at me," Whhhyyy?" He knows I can hardly resist the urge to share a pancake with him.

I resisted the urge to give him one. "That's what you get for playing your music super loud." I told him as he sat down and sulked in his chair. I continue eating the pancakes with a smile of triumph on my face.

"Watching Ash, he weakly pokes and stabs at his now lukewarm eggs. He has his head down trying to look sad, but I think he looks silly with his 'I need a haircut' length, bangs covering his eyes. I try to stifle a giggle by putting more pancake in my mouth.

This seems to work up until he picks his head up to look at me with a sinister grin. I know immediately that he is about to attempt to get his revenge. emWhich is really a lot of revenge for one morning./em As my fork is half way to my mouth he stands up steals a pancake off my plate from on the table in front of me and runs off with it. I sat, stunned, for about a millisecond. Then my instincts kicked in and I was on my feet and running after him in a flash.

It wasn't quite evenly matched between us. I'm better with strength stuff than running emor sprinting for that matter./em While he is good all around sports wise. Ash is actually playing baseball for college while he takes classes to be a (sports) physical therapist.

I chased him around the kitchen island twice. I ran between the coffee table and the couch that are in front of the tv and through the kitchen again before he ran into his room. He tried to close his door behind him but he didn't get a chance to fully close the door before I got inside.

His room isn't really messy. It's actually quite a bit cleaner than mine. As I look around his room I can see his bed, already made, perpendicular up against the opposite wall. His top cover and pillows are blues and blacks. He has a black painted wood nightstand on either side of his bed with a lamp on each. His desk sits facing against the same wall the door is on, but in the opposite corner. Lastly, his closet door is on the wall closest to the door out of his room. With the walls painted a dark shade of blue, you can immediately see upon walking in that one of his favorite color is blue.

Once I get in to Ash's room he immediately falls on the door closing it. You can see in his face when he realizes the mistake he just made. He takes the last piece of pancake he hadn't eaten and shoves it in his mouth, smiles at me and turns to open the door again. When he's turned around I jump on his back and try to surprise him, but know in the back I my mind it won't quite work. Reflexively he catches my legs as I swing them around his waist and I hook my hands together with my arms now around his neck. Ash takes advantage of my stupid move and flings himself down on his back on the bed. I'm suddenly pinned between him and the bed with my legs hooked around his waist, my arms around Ash's neck and he's laying on top of me with his back to me. I try to wriggle out from under him, but he won't allow it.

After about a minute of me squirming and trying to get away I couldn't. Sadly, I tapped out and conceded him the win. "Why do you always have to win?" I complain. He rolls off of me and we just lay next to each other on his bed.

"Because I'm stronger than you, and I'm pretty sure I'd still have 50 pounds on even if you were soaking wet." He replies with a smile and laughs. "Though I'm sure if we were to really fight you would beat my ass... Don't think I haven't seen you in bar fights. Just 'cus I say I'm heading home doesn't mean I actually do." As he says this his voice is still light, but more serious than before. I look at him, covering the fact I was currently internally terrified he might be angry with me, with a smile.

I might've met him in high school and we might've grown up together from that point forward, but I hadn't been going to school regularly, like other high schoolers, until I moved to the always-crawling-with-cops Quantico, Virginia. I never told Ash about my past, and the horrible things I had done and could do. My dad was driven by revenge into the hunting life, I was sadly and unwillingly dragged down with him from an early age until the day he died. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I never explicitly state it (for obvious reasons), but this story takes place some time after season 7, because in the story, both John Winchester and Bobby Singer are dead. Also, this is something that I have had in my archives for a while and never finished. I am hoping to use this chance as some accountability to get it done. I never fully fleshed out the story, but would love to have someone help me out with it! Any help would be much appreciated!_

_(I own none of the characters or plots that appear on the CW show Supernatural.)_

* * *

Chapter 2

The classroom was quiet as the teacher took attendance. The desks were set up in a square of 6 desks by 5 desks, 6 across the room and 5 behind each. All the desks faced the front of the room and were all to the left of the door if you were walking into the classroom. The teacher's desk was opposite the door and the wall between the desk and the door held the black board. All the walls in the room were a weird off-white color. They had different math related posters and equations and things plastered on them.

"Phoenix…Wayland?" the teacher called out searching the classroom with her eyes for the last student she had yet to meet since it was the first day of school.

A girl, clearly younger than the other students in her class, raised her hand lazily as she sat slumped at her desk and continued to stare out the window not even looking at the teacher as she called her name. The girl was obviously younger than the rest of the students in the classroom. The teacher look back down at her attendance to find out what grade she was in. The teacher made a face of surprise when she saw that the girl, Phoenix, was one of two juniors in the Senior level math class.

The teacher soon realized she had stopped teaching and had gotten distracted. She immediately picked up her head and continued to introduce herself to the class and explain what they would be doing in the class during the upcoming school year. The entire hour her eyes drifted unconsciously back to Phoenix. The girl had hair that was choppy dark brown, that looked like it couldn't decide whether it was straight or curly, it also had the tips dyed a darker shade of green. The girl's eyes were striking. The girl had heterochromia, one eye was a whiskey-gold, the other a dark brown.

At the end of the hour Phoenix stood up from her seat, not really paying attention to her surroundings, and started walking towards the door. Before she made it to the door, she ran into one of the only other junior boys. "Excuse me," was all she said. Not even looking at the boy, she skirted around him and out of the room. The boy looked after her, a bit miffed by the occurrence. The teacher was familiar with the boy, she had had him for his freshmen math class. His name was Ashton Micheals.

0o0o0

Once we both had gotten our breath back, from all the running around, we headed in our own directions to properly get ready for the day. I went back to my room, threw on a pair of jean shorts and an AC/DC tank top. I walked out of the bathroom just as Ash was grabbing his backpack off the hall floor to head to class. "Good luck with class today." I told him and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk back towards the couch. We had always flirtingly teased each other and I would not let him get away with his win from earlier. I caught a glimpse of him as I turned the corner to sprawl myself on the couch, I could've sworn he was blushing. I considered it a victory and opened my laptop to start researching my current case.

Ash left quickly after that, and I heard the lock click behind him.

After he left I went to my room and grabbed my journals, I have 2. One was already filled completely with lore, pictures/drawings and records of my hunts. The second had only a few pages filled. As I returned to my place on the couch, I pulled my laptop back into my lap. I'd gotten this case a few days ago and still couldn't figure out what it was.

I spent at least three hours with pictures of the different victims, both journals open and constantly being flipped through, and my laptop open with music playing as I did my research. It was all painstaking and slow and I made little to no progress. My best guess at this point was that it was something I had never dealt with before. Which could still be a lot of different things since I haven't hunted much outside of Virginia.

Finally, I decided to just call an old friend of my dad's, John Winchester.

As I waited for John to pick up I tapped my fingers in a familiar pattern. When someone answered I immediately knew it wasn't John. The man's voice was too young. I was instantly on edge. "Who is this?" The man on the other end of the call asked. His voice was on edge, which only put me on edge as well.

"Where's John?" I asked. I didn't bother to answer his question.

"What!? Okay. Who are you?" He said. I could tell he was angry now. I tried to search my brain for who might answer John's phone instead of him, and be angry about the mention of his name.

Then it came to me," Dean!?" I remembered that John had had two sons around my age. It had to be the older one.

"That's it! How d'you know my name!? And tell me who the hell you are or I will personally hunt you down myself!" Dean spoke with open anger now.

I prayed he was hopefully a few states away, saying," Dean. My name is Phoenix Wayland. My dad knew yours before my dad died. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I need to talk to your dad about a case. Do you know where he is?"

There was a spot of silence on the other end of the line. I hoped he recognized my name and could direct me to his father. "Phoenix… Umm… Our dad is dead. I'm sorry. Maybe we could help you with the case. Me and Sam." He told me softly. I sat stock still on the couch. The only other father figure I'd ever had was dead, and I hadn't even known he'd died. I didn't know how to react. He had tried to save me from the hunting life, he had made me promise to try to get out, and I'd failed him. "Phoenix? You still there?" He asked after I didn't answer for almost 30 seconds.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry." I steeled my emotions as I spoke," Umm, yeah. I could use your guys' help. I've been looking at it for a few days and still don't have a clue what it is. I'm a bit outside Quantico, Virginia. Give me a number and I'll text u the address." I finally pulled myself together completely and focused on the case.

After we exchanged numbers, and I found out they were only a few hours away, we ended the call and I text them the address to my apartment. After that I busied myself around our apartment with cleaning up my room, the kitchen, and then brought my weapons up from my car and started cleaning those.

By the time they had gotten to our apartment I had realized I might have to explain the Winchester's to Ash, and vice versa. When I heard the buzzer I let them up. Scurrying into the kitchen and pulling beers from the fridge. I placed them on the island, where I had tossed the rest of my research, and opened the door when I heard a knock.

On the other side of the threshold stood two men that were each, what felt like, a foot or so taller than me. The blonde, who was slightly shorter than the other, stood unconsciously in front of his brother, protectively. He gave me a crooked smile saying," Hey. I'm Dean. And that's Sam." Pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the taller man, who gave me a small smile.

"Phoenix. There are beers on the counter." I responded as I opened the door wider for them to enter. And closing the door behind them. I hadn't seen or heard from these boys in years. It was a huge risk to just let them in like this, but I remembered the Winchester boys well enough and had heard about them quite a lot in the hunter community.

I watched the brothers as they walked around my kitchen, taking in my apartment and memorizing the layout so they could always make an escape. Eventually each of them took a beer and opened it.

"So what's it like living in one place, but still hunting?" Dean asked, he was straight forward and to the point.

"Dean!" Sam scolded, giving his brother an offended look.

Looking at Dean I said," It's hard sometimes. My roommate doesn't know I'm a hunter and juggling hunting with a real job can be difficult sometimes, but that's not the important part right now. I have two things you both need to know. One, my roommate isn't a hunter, and that is going to stay that way. You will not discuss this hunt while he is around, got it? And two, this hunt is a my-house-my-rules thing. Okay?"

Both men nod at me and look slightly miffed at the way I'm acting. I had heard of these boys a vividly the Winchester Nature. This case had to be solved quickly and discreetly, which wasn't always the Winchester's strong suit. The best I could do is try to keep them in line and just have them here for research help.

"Okay. Whadda ya got for us, Phoenix?" Dean asked.

I pointed to the research I had spread across the kitchen island," I haven't gotten much other then the fact that each incident included a pair of victims, one male and one female, each with their hearts ripped out of their chest's and their blood used to 'draw' a heart on their cheeks. It's honestly pretty nasty and I haven't seen or heard about anything like since I've lived here." I pace around the kitchen as they sit at the breakfast bar on the wood barstools. "I had originally hoped that it was some sort of ritualistic, sadistic, werewolf, but it doesn't really fit, since it's always two victims. That would've been too easy. My best guess is that it is some sort of pagan god, maybe." I explain to them, and probably start to ramble.

"That could be possible. How did you get all of these photos of the victims?" Sam said. He looked at me confused by that pictures because hunters didn't usually have access to photos of crime scenes in the way she did.

"I'm a forensic tech for the FBI." I told them. They both gave me odd looks. "What?"

"Just surprised that you work for the government while still hunting, which breaks at least half a dozen laws on any given day." Dean responded. He then returned to flipping through my research, and sipped at his beer.

"I'm sorry that I don't have the same hunting record that you both do. I prefer to have a mild for of normalcy and safety. Unlike you two, it's said that you both have died more than once. Is that actually true?" I was trying to deflect the conversation away from my life and on to theirs. Ash would be back in about an hour and even though I was hoping to get rid of them before then, I had to know if the rumors were true.

Dean grimaced and set down the picture of a victim that he was holding," Yeah. It's true we've died a few times. And what about our "hunting record"? We just deal with whatever we come across."

"The hunting community as a whole would probably call bs. They've heard about your angel friend. No one really knows how to feel about him still and it's said that you've known the angel for a few years now." I told them. They both looked taken aback at how blunt I was being, especially how brutally honest I was being.

Soon they went back to studying everything I had put together. They had been at my apartment for about hour, when I decided that I should probably kick them out and point them towards the closest motel. Ash would be back soon, and I wasn't ready to try to explain any of it to him. "Okay, boys. How about I give you my pictures and the research I've done so far, and you guys head over to the Motel 6 just down the road. I really don't feel like making excuses about what you two are doing here right now."

The boys agreed and gathered up my research and they even put their empty beer bottles in the sink before they left. As they left, I made sure they knew where the Motel 6 was and told them that I would text them in the morning to talk about the case some more. After that, I shut the door behind me and sighed out a breath in relief that they had left before Ash got back.

After that, I just cleaned up the apartment a little bit and brought my journals back to my room. Once in my room, I got ready for bed and said hello to Ash when I heard him enter the apartment. It wasn't long before i was turning on my music, getting in bed and falling fast asleep.


End file.
